The Puppet Master
by csi-x
Summary: A new serial killer is in Vegas, playing with his victims. Warning G/C centric ;)
1. The Puppet

_Disclaimers: I don't own CSI or anything associated with it, this is just for pure fun  
Summery: A new serial killer is in Vegas, playing with his victims. Warning G/C centric ;)  
Notes: Well, a short one. First fan fiction or what I should call it. It's really a dream I had a couple of nights ago with some minor changes. That's why it maybe has some lacks here and there, but I wanted to keep it as the dream it really was. Hope you'll enjoy anyway…_  
  
**The Puppet**  
  
He had to tell her, he really had to tell her. Today when she got to work he was going to say it and nothing was going to stop him. Grissom let out a heavy sigh and started to prepare the right words to let it all out.  
"Catherine…" and that was that. Nothing more came out. 'Damn' he thought. Why was it so hard to just say 'I love you'? They had known each other for a long time and never had any greater problems telling the other. There was no difference this time, maybe just a bit more revealing. When he stood there in his office debating over what to say some one knocked on the door.  
  
"Good morning Gil" said a cherish voice.  
  
Grissom spun around and saw the happy face of Catherine. He looked at her as if trying to figure out what she said.  
  
"Yes it is Catherine, I love you…" he blurted out.  
  
His heart started to race and he felt his face becoming warm. 'What did I say' he asked himself. Grissom faced Catherine, trying to read what was going on inside her mind. She just stood there looking, well, shocked. She opened her mouth as if to say anything, but she closed it again. 'Damn I blew it, how could I be so stupid. Just letting it out like that.'  
  
"What?" she finally said with a frown. Grissom didn't know what to say, he just stood there looking like a child who didn't know the right answer to a question asked by the teacher. The silence was broken by his cell-phone. 'Thank you'  
  
"Grissom. Really? We'll be right on it." He hung up the phone scribbling something on a note.  
  
"That was Brass. He said there had been another murder on a realtor. Case is a top notice." He tore off the paper and walked pass Catherine and headed towards the brake room. He saw everyone was there and started to tell them about the case.  
  
"Ok guys, we have another murder on a realtor. No obvious perpetrator this time either. Everyone's on it. Brass gave me a description how to get there. I'll be in the lead car, let's go."  
  
"Um, Grissom" Nick said raising his hand. "Shouldn't we get some trainees today?"  
  
Grissom looked at Nick and thought for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. We have to wait for them" he said sounding a bit disappointed. "I'll go see if they have arrived yet" and with that he disappeared out the door, passing Catherine once again. The gang looked at her. She hadn't yet said which really seldom happened.  
  
"Cath, are you ok?" Sarah asked in concern. When she didn't answer she asked again "Catherine?" She looked up. 'What did she say?' she thought. Her mind still blocked by Grissom words.  
  
"I…" she started when Grissom came back.  
  
"They're here now. Sarah and Warrick you're with me. Come on let's get going." And with that they all got out to the cars and left for the crime scene.  
  
They all drove in silence. Everyone could sense there was something that had happened between Grissom and Catherine. Neither looked nor talked about the other. Something definitely had happened since yesterday.  
  
------------------  
  
Arriving at the scene they got their bags out and made their way to the big industrial backyard where the crime had taken place. A pool of blood surrounded the victim.  
  
"His name is Ben Anderson. He is 54 years old, married, three children, well liked by friends and family. No enemies according to the wife" an officer informed them.  
  
Grissom sighed. The body had been dismembered just like the earlier. Every limb had been cut off and then reassembled with strings, just like a puppet.  
  
"He's definitely playing with us" Warrick uttered. "Man he's really sick" The newcomers just stood there, not knowing whether to do or say something.  
  
"Great first case huh" Catherine said looking at them. They just nodded.  
  
"Ok, let's start processing. He must have left us something this time. Nobody can do this without a trace" Grissom ordered. The gang started processing and a couple of hours later they where all done. Sarah was the first to speak   
  
"Nothing. How the hell does he do it? I just feel so… I don't know" Snapping off her gloves in frustration. "Absolutely nothing" They stood there looking at the big cemented area. The coroner had taken the body away and no cops where left.  
  
"Let's hope the ropes give us anything" Laura, one of the newbie's, said.  
  
"Probably not" Catherine sighed "Just a simple, ordinary cotton rope you can find in any store. Just like the other."  
  
"Well we can't stand here all night" Grissom finally uttered "Let's split up, some stay here and try to find out how he got in here in the first place. The others go and see if he left something in the house he was viewing" Then Warrick had a great idea.  
  
"Why don't Nick, Sarah and I go to the house and bring Laura and Anne. It's a big house and a pretty good place for them to start in." Grissom looked at him, then on Catherine for the first time since his little slip of the tongue. Catherine met his gaze and he found himself unable to break it. Nick saw what happened  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go process that house, it's gonna take awhile" and by that they left.  
  
Catherine was the first to do anything. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his lover arm.  
  
"Grissom, Gil I… I feel the same way as you do" Grissom's heart skipped a few beats when he heard her say that. He stood there gazing at her not knowing what to do. Catherine again made the next move, she hugged him. There they stood for a long time just holding each other in the illumination of the spotlight.  
  
----------------  
  
The soft yellow basement light where still on this late hour. On a desk lay papers with scribbled notes. You could here the radio playing soft music and the sound of running water. When the music stopped and the news came on talking about the gruesome murders the water was turned off. Someone ran up the stairs. Minutes later the music was back and the light in the basement was turned off…  



	2. The Playground

_Disclaimers: I don't own CSI or anything associated with it, this is just for pure fun_  
  
**The Playground**  
  
Grissom and Catherine were trying to find an answer to how he could have sneaked the body inside the great fences. Either he had a key and the combination to turn off the alarm or he had gotten over the fence without making any opening. The first was not an option since the company tracked when someone set the alarm on or off and no one had since the last workers left.  
  
"He must have flown" Catherine said smiling.  
  
When she got no answer she looked at Grissom and could see he had figured something out.  
  
"What popped up in you mind?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"He flew" he said with a triumphed face.  
  
"Grissom I was just making a joke"  
  
"I'm not. He must have flown. There is a lot of open space here. He could easily had flown something, like a helicopter, and then just put the body down. That's why he only places the body in large open areas and not near town"  
  
He was almost jumping when he realised how good it actually sounded.  
  
"You better call Brass" Catherine said loving to see him this way.  
  
-----------------  
  
At the same time in the house  
  
"Well, I'm sort of glad that those girls where sent back to the headquarters. I for sure wouldn't have wanted this to be a first case" Nick glanced across the great hallway.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Close your mouth Nicky otherwise you might drool all over the floor contaminating whatever we'll find" Warrick said as he pushed Nicks chin upwards.  
  
Sara smiled at the two of them and went to the right finding the kitchen, which looked to be a lot bigger than her entire apartment. She sighed and started looking for something out of the ordinary. Since the entire house was empty except the stationery things that would be an easy task.  
A couple of hours later they had gathered lots and lots of fingerprints.  
  
"Great" Sara said. "We aren't going to get anywhere with these. Just a lot of work"  
  
"Yep, so let's get back and hope Gris and Cath found anything" Nick said taking a last look at the house before closing the door.  
  
----------------  
  
Grissom and Catherine sat in the break room when the others returned. Sara and Warrick slumped onto the couch.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Oh yeah" Nick exclaimed "Lots of fingerprints, that's all. And you?"  
  
"Yep" Catherine said smiling "With a little help from me, Gris knew how the perpetrator got the body there and why" she smiled widely.  
  
They looked at her in anticipation.  
  
"He flew"  
  
"Probably a helicopter" Grissom added. "No one had entered the lockup combination it that time frame and nothing done with the fence itself. So that's the only explanation"  
  
"Makes a lot of sense" Warrick said "Anything else? Like how he got a hold of a chopper at that time without making anyone suspicious?"  
  
"We have Brass looking into that. Hopefully he'll be done any time soon. In the meantime, you should start looking into those fingerprints" Grissom said with a grin.   
  
Warrick looked at him. "Man you're mean"  
  
The younger CSI's made their way to start tracing the fingerprints.  
  
"Hey, don't forget Laura and Anne. They might be able to help you" Catherine yelled after them "You up for something to eat?" Grissom looked at her  
  
"No. I just want you right now" She tilted her head smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Well I'm hungry and going to get something to eat. You can have me later… for desert" she whispered into his ear.  
"Deal?" Grissom nodded.  
"Good" she took her purse and dragged Grissom after her in the search for something to eat.  
  
-----------------  
  
When they got back they found Brass pouring himself a cup of coffee  
  
"Ah you're back" ha said when he spotted them "No one have rented a chopper at that time of the night. But there have only been five rents the last month and they stretched over a couple of days in all cases. So I did a check-up on all the names and guess what I found. It's the same person." Grissom frowned  
  
"But there haven't been that many murders or..?"  
  
"Not as far as we know. But there isn't just to jump into one of those things and take a spin around the block. And to land in that backyard you need more than a couple of hours flying lessons. You also need a helicopter flying licence to be able to rent one."  
  
Grissom thought for a minute.  
  
"So, this person rents a shopper and maybe practices his former skills and then when he's ready he starts murdering realtors. But why is he going through so much trouble?"  
  
"So he won't get caught?"  
  
"No, that's not it. He goes through a lot to prepare his victims. He wants to be famous" Grissom sighted  
"And we all know there's a high price to be famous…"  
  
----------------  
  
"What have you got" Grissom asked Dr. Robbins.  
  
"Well he's not leaving that much behind. All limbs where dismembered with some sort of a saw, maybe a chainsaw. They where then carefully put together with a self made braided cotton rope, probably to make it hold better. There are drill holes in some of the bones where the string was inserted. Well that's about all I could get. Cause of death a powerful blow to the head."  
  
"Thank you" Grissom was frustrated. How could he leave everything so clean, not leaving single evidence? Not even on the body. This case was standing still and most likely he was going to kill again.  
  
----------------  
  
"We have just received a written note from a man who claims to be the realtor killer. He wants to be addressed as 'the Puppet Master' in all news media 'cause that is what he is. The letter also says we should tell the police 'thirds a charm'. We asked the police chief for a comment on this but he refused to say anything. We give more information as soon as we get any. A small store in central…"  
  
----------------  
  
It was a chilly night and the stars twinkled on clear sky. The red and blue lights played across the Las Vegas desert. Everything was quite. A group of police officers was standing around a body of the third human puppet. 


	3. The Play

_Disclaimers: I don't own CSI or anything associated with it, this is just for pure fun_  
  
**The Play**  
  
"Damn" the police chief exclaimed  
"We must stop him before he does this thing again. We can't just sit around and watch him doing this over and over. There must be something we can lure him with."  
  
"Why don't we let someone act as a realtor in one of those big hotshot houses?" Brass asked  
  
"My guess is that already having someone in mind for the job."  
  
"Yeah well since ask and everyone seems to have vanished out in the desert I would propose to have the CSI's to do the deed"  
  
"Does that sound like a wise decision to you?"  
  
"Yes it does. I will, of course, work as their backup. They'll have microphones so everything can be heard and…"  
  
"Ok, Brass. If they say yes I'll grant you this little operation."  
  
"Thank you Sir, I'll get right on it" and by that he disappeared out the door.  
  
----------------  
  
"So will you do it?" Brass asked Grissom.  
  
He thought for a minute watching Catherine.  
  
"Yes, I'll do it"  
  
"Great. Let us hope we'll catch him this time." He felt someone looking at him and turned his head. Catherine was looking intensely at him  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not letting Grissom do it. I won't let him being in alone in that big house with a possible killer." Grissom looked at her and frowned, she looked back at him.  
"I'm not"  
  
"Look, is there any way you let him go?" Brass asked.  
  
"Yes, let me be with him"  
  
The both men changed each other looks  
  
"I'll be the house owner and really want to point out the goodies of the house."  
  
Brass thought and then said  
  
"Ok, you may be the house owner. Hopefully he won't be scared by the fact there will be two people in the house. Let's get this over with shall we" he said holding his hand towards the door.  
  
----------------  
  
They arrived at the house two hours prior to the touring. They walked around trying to memorize the rooms, hoping to be as convincing as possible. Soon the preparation time was up and they finished their own tour by putting on the microphones.  
  
"Never thought I was going to see you this naked this soon" he said smiling widely.  
  
"Not to make you disappointed, but you aren't" she said and walked out of the room.  
  
Grissom sighed lightly and started unbuttoning his shirt. Just when he was going to put the microphone to his chest Catherine was back in the room.  
  
"Done?" she asked cherish and walked up to him.  
"Think you need some help with that. It's quite tricky putting the tape at the right place" she said mocking him.  
Grissom didn't mind it a bit. He enjoyed seeing Catherine take the piece out of his hand and then position it on his chest, carefully making sure there weren't any air bubbles behind the tape. She touching him was something he wouldn't miss. She smiled when she saw how much he enjoyed it and buttoned his shirt.  
  
"Never thought I was going to dress you so soon" she said grinning widely.  
"There, all done. Now we don't know each other and is going to sell my old house."  
She gave him a soft kiss on his lips before she got out of the room and prepared herself for the last time by running into every room. Grissom stood still for a few more minutes, just taking in the moment. He sighed heavy and joined her.   
  
----------------  
  
After different interested families they wanted to give up, but then they got a call from a Mr. Monroe who was wondering if he could stop by a little later, when the actual touring was over. This could be him and hopefully it was. They told Brass the new turning in the event and decided to take it easy and not rush into anything. When the clock struck 11 PM a BMW drove up to the house. Out stepped a quite short man with brownish hair. He was wearing a tuxedo and did look quite rich. When he reached the greeting couple at the door, he stopped and stared at Catherine, looking a bit little nervous.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Monroe" Catherine greeted.  
"I'm Elisabeth Grey and this is, well, was my house" she said and held out her hand. The man shakes her hand.  
  
"A pleasure meeting you Ms. Grey and you must be Carl Wensworth" he said looking at Grissom.   
  
"Yes that is correct" he replied smiling.   
He felt it, when they shook hands, he felt it. There was something telling him 'this is the guy'   
  
"Shall we start"  
  
--------------  
  
Now they had viewed and looked in every room thoroughly, two times. He said he wanted to be really sure before he bought anything, since it was quite a lot of money. The two CSI's felt the sleepiness washing over them. Getting something on this Mr. Monroe that linked him to the murders would help a lot. As to now, they had gotten nothing.  
  
"May I use the bathroom" he asked.  
  
"Of course you may" Catherine said.  
  
"Third door to the right, right" he said smiling.  
  
"Yes I think so" she laughing lightly "I don't know the way round my old house anymore after this day"  
  
When he had left and they'd heard a door shut Grissom turned to Catherine  
  
"He's the one. Don't ask me how I just know it." She nodded.  
  
"I'm too tired to feel anything like that. I just want to get home to Lindsey and sleep, for many hours."  
  
"You still haven't giving me any desert" he said playfully.  
  
Catherine leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Brass can hear everything we say."  
  
He smiled and whispered in her ear  
"I know" and his smile became brooder.  
  
"I wonder what's taking him so long."  
  
When those word where uttered, Grissom felt a hard blow to his lower back. The last thing he heard was Catherine yelling "Brass get in here now" and then everything went black.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Finally we got his real name. It's David Gilmoor, the address is on its way. Let's send some officers over to check things over. We must gather some hard evidence on him now."  
  
------------------  
  
He lay there in bed, scribbling on a piece of paper. Writing down everything he felt and why he did it. To him it made sense. To others it just seemed as a wicked mind playing a wicked game…  



	4. The Master

**The Master**  
  
Grissom heard a gentle knock on the door and right after Catherine entered the room carrying a tray.   
  
"I'm just the nurse bringing the sick person something to eat. I have no idea as to what it is but it doesn't smell that bad" she said placing the tray at the table next to the bed.  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"My back and head hurts, but otherwise I'm fine"  
  
"Good" she said and started to laugh.  
She had no idea as to why, it just jumped on her.  
"I'm so sorry Gil. I don't know why I'm laughing."  
She took some deep breaths trying to stop but it didn't work. Grissom just watched her. She looked so happy. Of course she was laughing, but there was something else hidden behind it. When he saw her like that he too felt the laughter building up inside and soon booth were laughing at nothing in particular. Eventually the laughter faded away.  
  
"Come on Grissom, its time for you to eat that dinner the nurse so kindly brought to you"  
  
"Ok, I will do that, as long as you tell me what happened over there." She put the tray on his bed.  
  
"Well, he hit you with a baseball bat in the back, which I believe you felt. Then he hit you in the head" she said lightly touching the bump on the side of his head.  
"You're quite lucky actually. He could have hurt you a lot more." She look at him in concern "I… I called for Brass and then he just stopped. He looked at me as if I was a ghost or something and the he freaked and ran towards the door where he met Brass. He swung the bat at him but he shot him in the leg before it hit him. He actually lies at this hospital. There are cops everywhere in the hall." She took Grissom's hand in hers and squeezed it.  
"I love you"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and gave her a kiss.  
"I love you to"  
  


* * *

  
  
The police entered the small house in the outer region of Las Vegas. It was well decorated with lots of porcelain figures on every shelf. They found a door leading down to the basement. The yellow light illuminated the smooth empty grey walls leading to another door at the end of the stairs. When opening it they where met by a musty smell. Papers were spread everywhere containing unreadable scribble. Another door led to a small bathroom with a bloody sink and towel, and the last one to a small room with a working table with lots of cotton strings and on the wall hung a chainsaw.  
  


* * *

  
  
There was a knock on the door and a police woman entered.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. I think there's something you should see. It concerns David Gilmoor" Catherine nodded  
"You stay here I'll be right back"  
  
She accompanied the police to the room and went inside with her. The sight that met Catherine wasn't really what she had expected. There he laid, eyes opened and blood covering almost the entire bed. The blood ran down his cheeks, just like tears.  
  
"What the…"  
  
On the table by his bed they found a note  
  
_"Oh, sweet Christabel. Share with me your poem.  
For I know now, I'm a puppet on this silent stage show.  
I'm but a poet who failed his best play.  
A Dead Boy, who failed to write an ending  
To each of his poems."_   


* * *

  
  
When the evening came Grissom was allowed to leave the hospital and Catherine drove him home.  
  
"Look, I really don't feel that bad. Why don't you drive to work instead?"  
  
Catherine looked at him  
  
"Nope, doctors orders. You're going to rest this night, no point arguing"  
  
Grissom sighed as she stopped the car in front of his house.  
  
"Now, get out of the car" she said jumping out of it herself.  
Opening Grissom's door and holding out her hand  
  
"At your service"  
  
"You know, that reminds me of something. I never got that desert you promised me" he grinned and felt triumph when there was no answer.  
"After all I have been through, I really could need some"  
  
Catherine still hadn't said anything when she opened the door. Grissom turned on the lights and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks" she walked up to him  
"I did promise the doctor to get you home and into bed" she said as she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss.  
"I think I should follow his advice"  
  
Grissom nodded. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She stopped just before entering.  
  
"By the way Gil, you got any ice cubes?"  
  
The end  
  
  
A.N: Thanks for all the review, always fun to hear what people think about your work.  
And with that, it's the end of that dream, hope it wasn't to bad. I at least had a great time dreaming it  
"Oh, sweet Christable..." is a takeout from Beauty of the Beast by Nightwish  



End file.
